


Done

by ks1970



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e01 Back and to the Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks1970/pseuds/ks1970
Summary: "You okay?" Dean asks, but there isn't any real concern behind the question."Yes, but.." Castiel answers.Dean and Cas drabble. SPOILERISH (nothing major) for S15Ep01





	Done

"You okay?" Dean asks, but there isn't any real concern behind the question.

"Yes, but.." Castiel answers.

_We should talk. _

"Good," Dean walks away, still coldly angry, before he can get the words out.

He could try, and try, try, but there's no coming back from this. His bond with Dean, their friendship, which was once part of the very core of his being, is non-existent now.

Why even make a pointless attempt to resolve this, then ?

He won't again.

Dean is _done_. He's been very clear on that.

And _finally _, after everything they've been through, he is done, too.


End file.
